earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
The Society
History Overview Most scholars that studied the metahuman emergence and the corresponding rise of the superhero point to three major events: 1 - The meteor storm of 1978 which theoretically introduced alien particles into Earth’s atmosphere which interacted with the human genome, causing an increase in the number of persons with meta-genes 2 - The beginning of Batman's career in Gotham, which inspired others to put on masks, capes, and costumes to take a stand against crime and corruption. Likewise, this is also referenced as the inspiration for the rise of the “costumed criminal” 3 - And while magic seems to have always existed, there was noticeable rise in its power in the late 90s, during which time magically influenced events happened that Hippolyta decided it was time to reintroduce the mortal realm to the Amazons, sending her only true born daughter to Earth as her ambassador of goodwill Though these three events contributed to the rise of the ‘superhero’ and ‘supervillain’, for as long as there has been an Earth, there have been those who have gained unspeakable power and likewise, as there is balance in all things, there would rise people of likewise ability to defy them. Perhaps the first example of this was the Lords of Chaos and their counterparts in the Lords of Order. Even these cosmic beings are not sure why they exist, unaware that they were created by the Monitor of the 27th Reality to intrinsically oppose each other and through their agents create tension and conflict which would then create what the Monitor desired most: stories. While the Lords of Chaos were the manifestations of destruction, entropy, and discord; the Lords of Order sought creation, unity, and stability. Lacking physical forms, they would have to find ways to assert their consciousness through agents. Some chose to do this directly, while others preferred to act through agents. The Infinite Ones One among the Lords of Order that sought the more direct approach was Nabu. At some point, Nabu took an interest in the magical nexus of Earth. Looking closer, he found the ancient kingdom of Egypt. Fascinated by this nation’s people, Nabu found a mystic with a mind open enough to receive instruction to create talismans of such magical ability to allow their wearer to directly merge with Nabu, becoming a composite entity. These talismans were the Cloak of Destiny and the Amulets of Anubis. This mystic and Nabu became a royal sorcerer of many pharaoh and eventually the mortal mind was lost to senility, leaving only Nabu. As the body of his host became increasingly frail, Nabu began to fear losing complete control and sought a means to bypass the composition of minds, looking for a method which would give him direct control of a mortal body. Nabu would find what he needed from an unlikely source. One night while stargazing, Nabu sensed an unearthly pair of visitors near Earth. Using his magic, he pulled the craft to Earth and used his magic to anchor it temporarily in a corporeal state. These visitors were a pair of Thanagarians, an avian race whose star had become unstable and had caused the planets orbiting it (and the inhabitants living on those planets) to shift into a ‘shadow’ dimension. When their world had depleted their resources and began to search the cosmos, the Thanagarians were distraught to find that no world existed on the same dimensional frequency as their own. Rather than die on their home world as it plunged into wars over the remaining resources, this pair had sought to travel together in their final days, spending them embracing their love for one another rather than become overwhelmed in the madness of their home world. Touched by their story, Nabu offered them a deal. He could use magic to seal their incorporeal Thanagarian forms to a human host, much like he had done with his own incorporeal form; and in return, they would gift him their spaceship as its incorporeal metal could become a key ingredient in creating a talisman that would allow Nabu to impart his consciousness directly upon a human host. The Thanagarians accepted this arrangement and with Nabu, they protected ancient Egypt and the surrounding lands from unspeakable evils and agents of chaos. Eventually, Nabu awarded the Thanagarians with weapons forged of the same metal as his new helmet: Nth metal. Over time, Nabu and the Thanagarians would seek out allies to help them combat chaos and its agents. At first they were bold and public, openly displaying their powers but as mortal men grew suspicious, skeptical, and superstitious it became easier to work within the shadows, as did their enemies. Using Nabu’s magic, they would seek out potential allies who had access to exceptional powers, magic, or skills that would make them an asset to the Lords of Order. But as they continued in their efforts, on occasion, a new ally would find them. Through this, Aztar, the manifestation of righteous wrath, found them and sought to add its power to their own. Some would say this was the beginning of the 'Society', but it would still be some time before they would call themselves anything resembling that. The Infinite Ones # Nabu # Thal # Kol # Aztar In more recent times, this secret society was molded by Nabu’s insistence that a great reckoning was on the horizon and he sought to make sure that his champions were experienced and ready and thus he began to seek out those who had some abilities of longevity and sent others on tasks that were likely to bestow them with some form of age deceleration to increase their lifespan. Of course, Nabu’s magic could only do so much and so when his own host, Kent Nelson passed away, he was powerless to do anything when Nelson’s widow decided that she had little interest in seeing someone else suffer the same fate as her husband and locked the helm away. Even without Nabu, though, this secret society continued to work behind the scenes. Its members used their various forms of influence and their own abilities to carry out tasks that Nabu had informed them would help set things in motion. From their brownstone in Gotham, built atop the very place where their ancient society once sealed a powerful evil away, Nabu’s agents coordinated their efforts. Ted Grant set up a gym in Gotham City, mentoring those from violent pasts and forging them into living weapons of justice. Alan Scott, used his vast resources and magical power, to establish a media empire to hold sway over the minds of the masses. Rex Tyler and Wesley Dodds set up a pharmaceuticals company to help protect against disease and other biological methods that the agents of chaos might employ. Terry Sloane put his own fortune to work and became a charitable philanthropist whose doctrine of “Fair Play” became a philosophy toted by self-help and behavioral therapists. Jay Garrick chose to put his writing skills to work, writing imaginative “fiction” that would capture the minds of the youth that may seek him out for answers when the unusual and unexplained happens to them. (These are just some examples). Al Pratt maintained a military contract and when the military asked for his help as a consultant on Project Victory, which was employing cutting edge science to the battlefront, Pratt did some recruiting of his own to the society, successfully recruiting many members of Project Justice into their order, giving the society some much needed young blood. As the rise of heroes began to take form, Nabu was returned to action when Giovanni Zatara convinced Nelson’s widow that he needed the helm to find his daughter. With Nabu’s return, however, tragedy struck when James Wright and Sheila Carr had just passed away, the hosts of the Thanagarians at this recent turn of the century. Once the Thanagarians returned with new hosts, those of Carter Hall and Shiera Sanders, Nabu decided that they should install themselves and select other members of their order into the newly found Justice League of America. As the bodies of Carter and Shiera were still young, they were enrolled first in the Titans.Earth-27's Justice Society Tease Birth of the Society The people that would go on to form Society were gathered together in 1627. They had intended to stop the Miagani massacre but arrived in the middle of the slaughter. They saved what Miagani they could and prevented Fire-That-Burns-Black from breaking the seal which held an Apokalyptan demon imprisoned. Though that crisis was averted and Fire-That-Burns-Black was sent fleeing, the agents of Fate realized that they had only stalled the inevitable and so they decided that they would need to remain vigilant. They would need to remain together. Officially, the Society was founded December 31st, 1627 upon the completion of their first residence, built atop the very seal they sought to protect. While Nabu and the Infinite Ones had used agents to aid them for centuries prior to the construction of the Society, the Society's founding marked a new era in which the Infinite Ones and their agents became something more united and solidified. Though Nabu and Aztar were uncomfortable with the word, they began to become a family. As the City of Gotham began to grow around them, the secret society was molded by Nabu’s insistence that a great reckoning was on the horizon and he sought to make sure that his champions were experienced and ready and thus he began to seek out those who had some abilities of longevity and sent others on tasks that were likely to bestow them with some form of age deceleration to increase their lifespan.Juris Societas Auxilium List of The Society Members Trivia and Notes Trivia * The existence of The Society is secret to anybody outside of it, even to Oracle. Notes * The Society is a reimagining of the Justice Society of America. * Many of the characters were or are costumed heroes: ** Eric and Linda Strauss were Dr. Fate. ** Thomas Larson and Violet Parris were the Groom and the Bride. ** Taylor Pike was Spectre in Tangent Comics. ** Vicomte Jean-Simon Giscard D'Arion is an alias of Arion, Lord of Atlantis. ** Many members of the Heywood family were Commander Steel. ** The Dodds family is a reference to Sandman. ** Elizabeth Lawrence was Liberty Belle. ** L. Walter Travis, Jill Carlyle, and Albert Elwood were Crimson Avenger. ** Jay Garrick was the Flash. ** Alan Scott was the Green Lantern. ** Greg Saunders was Vigilante. ** Richard Carter is Mysto. ** Olive Holloway is a nod to the wife of William Marston, Elizabeth Holloway, and their lover Olive Byrne. Marston was the creator of Wonder Woman. ** Theodore Knight and Jack Knight were Starman. ** Abigail Hunkel was Red Tornado. ** Albert Pratt was the Atom. ** Sandra Knight and Delilah Tyler were both Phantom Lady. ** Hadley Jagger was Judomaster. ** Jonni Thunder was Thunderbolt. ** Terrence Sloane was Mr. Terrific. ** Joan Dale was Miss America. ** Sylvester Pemberton was the Star-Spangled Kid. ** Alix Harrower was Bulleteer. ** Rex Tyler, Rick Tyler, and Matthew Tyler were all Hourman. Links and References * Appearances of The Society * Team Gallery: The Society * Membership of The Society Category:Teams